Forum:2009-08-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Um... I love that Gil is being all noble and everything, offering to risk his life for a guy he says he despises, but does anyone else think the two middle panels on this page are a bit weird? First he repeats the remark about poisons, then goes on to talk about Klaus and waffles... nervous humor, maybe? Nekokami 06:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : Kaja is still woozy from winning a Hugo, I'm sure she'll fix that. As to the comment about the... *snigger* :sporfle: waffles (heeheehee)... I think that's just train of thought from 'my father made sure I can survive things'. -- Corgi 06:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... I think some day when we find out why/how Gil is so good at being alive we might remember this day. E.g. the people of Skifander remember the stranger who came to learn the ways... and in exchange made them waffles. Or similar. --Cantabrian 07:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, that was fast. regarding the waffles, maybe he was attempting to distract Agatha from the procedure? But it would be funny if there turns out to be some connection. (Edited to add: maybe Klaus mixes his "treatments" with syrup and serves them on waffles?) Nekokami 12:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : As to the procedure, the name is from wikipedia:Sub_verbo#S a common Roman letter salutation, frequently abbreviated SVV and meaning "If you are well, then I am well." This suggests what the discussion emphasises, that it creates a parallel condition between two subjects so one may help the other change state. -- Corgi 06:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :: See? Still squeeing, and fixed already. -- Corgi 07:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Girl Genius: entertaining and educational. And, of course, quidquid Latine dictum est, altum videtur. -Sir Chaos 10:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Someone in GG Lab mentioned that waffles have been mentioned before, but that event wasn't recorded in the chronology. I have vague memories, can anyone come up with the citation? Argadi 10:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : I don't specifically recall it being mentioned in GG as such, but Othar's Twitter mentions them as the revelatory medium of Captain Alternate Othar: , , , . If you can give even a hint of context for a GG reference, that might help jog my memory. -- Brassica 11:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) On another note, The ring has shifted around to Gil's front, but Agatha hasn't noticed yet. Most likely due to concern over Tarvek Dodger 13:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that it shifted monday. I kept routing for her to look down. -- Axi 13:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ummm.... what exactly do you expect that ring to do? Is Agatha to suddenly just stop and say "OMG! Gill you realy love me! Lets forget all this foolishness and run away together?" While I am firmly in the Agatha/Gill shiper camp, they do have more pressing matters. Polychromatic boy for one. The Knights plot to destroy the castle, while mostly derailed has loose ends that need tying. Klause, even though they don't know it, is on the move. I say they have a pretty full day ahead of them even with out dealing with the castle's personality. Romance will have to take a back seat untill they get some down time.Thanos007 13:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: But when the time comes, I think the ring will be one more argument in favor of Gil actually being serious about his feelings for Agatha. -Sir Chaos 14:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Does anyone remember when We didn't get a whole page of weepy drama, but Zeetha did notice it and immediately trusted Gil. Obviously, we can all expect more of a reaction from Agatha, but it may wind up being "Oh, that's great, but there's a clank coming down the hall to kill us, so let's deal with that later." --Oarboar 16:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::: I think it was the famous bedroom scene at Mamma´s. -Sir Chaos 17:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : I think Agatha has already accepted that Gil is serious and was carrying a torch for her while she was missing ( ) Perhaps the ring is meant to impress someone else with this obvious truth. Nekokami 15:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :: But who would know the significance of the ring? Gil and Agatha. Probably Krosp and those circus members involved in doctoring Olga´s corpse. And we saw that Zeetha knows. Who among them needs convincing that Gil is serious about Agatha? -Sir Chaos 15:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm thinking Zola and Tarvek. I'm betting the Baron already knows about the ring. --Axi 16:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::: They certainly don´t know about the ring. Tarvek (and probably the Baron) know what´s between Gil and Agatha, but I don´t see how they would know about the significance of the ring. And I don´t think Zola knows anything she doesn´t need to know for her role. -Sir Chaos 17:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I know that Zola and Tarvek do not know about the ring. Neither knew anything recent about Gil--like who he was. I was thinking it as more proving that the love is real or something on those lines to people who are ignorant--like Zola and Tarvek. Ex: She puts it on before conducting the transfer, or something. :::::All I want to see is Agatha notice it, her eyes go big, and a smile... or maybe taking it from the unconscious and recovering Gil as some acknowledgement that she'd like to pick up where they left off, even if they are playing the roles of "enemy." :::::He does stop wearing it at too. -- Axi 20:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::PS-Why do I see a "ring Mad" page coming? Or it getting its own forum? ::::::And the ring is not visible on any of Agatha's fingers in that or the following panel. -- Reichardt von Hamming 01:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I'm now confused. Agatha was wearing gloves. Have you tried to see a ring under gloves? Bands don't usually give much of an impression... Or are you trying to say that Gil gave up and trashed. Could you please expand your statement? -- Axi 02:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Look at Agatha's left hand pressing the controls in the bottom right panel. It emerges from her sleeve and does not appear to be wearing a glove (nor does her other hand particularly). I suppose the first panel looks like she is wearing gloves, but I conjecture that it is either a continuity error or the way the cuffs of her sleeves are drawn. As to an explanation: ::::::::1) Since the whole page was drawn before the proposal scene it's possible the professors hadn't even thought of the ring yet. ::::::::2) Maybe Agatha took it off since she is apparently pretending to be Lucrezia. Or maybe Gil didn't want the Geisters or Lucrezia/Lunevka to spot the Wulfenbach insignia. ::::::::3) Maybe at some they sent a messager to find Zeetha and gave them the ring to show as proof. ::::::::4) Maybe their relationship has matured and developed and he doesn't feel the need to wear the ring as a romantic gesture any more. ::::::::Reichardt von Hamming 03:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I lean toward #2, myself. Wearing a Wulfenbach-labeled gas connector is probably not compatible with the roles they're playing... although I wouldn't rule out Agatha having it on a chain around her neck. PersephoneKore 17:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: You know, the Baron's knowledge (or not) of the ring raises an interesting question: does he even know what happened? It seems as if he would have at some point wanted a report from Gil about how he wound up in the closed-off labs, with Agatha, fighting and defeating the hive engine. But we've never had Klaus say anything about what happened; he doesn't mention Agatha's fighting the wasps as a reason to doubt she is/must be the Other, even when he's unsure, nor does he mention thinking maybe she staged the whole thing. I wonder if he knows the details and considers them inconclusive, or if Gil gave him a very chopped-down version, or if maybe between sorting out the mess Othar (and the wasps) left behind/collecting "Agatha"/resurrecting people, they just never got around to the debriefing. PersephoneKore 17:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC)